Supernatural: Hell's Angels
by cherryflanery
Summary: Sam and Dean are brothers who hunt the unexplained and 'supernatural'. With the help of Lyla, Cas, and Bobby, they are an unstoppable force that is determined to rid the world evil and the unrested. The suspense of a sickness, and a love doomed to happen, will this group ever lead a normal life?
1. Prologue

Supernatural: Hell's Angels

_**Okay, so I've had this story in my head for about a year now, and I figure it's finally time**_

_** I write it down. I do not own any of the characters except my character, Lyla. ~Please leave**_

_** me reviews and suggestions. It really helps me know what to write and keep you as readers **_

_** interested!~**_

**Prologue:**

_Dean__POV:_

The same dinner from the same fast food place for the past week. Surprisingly, I didn't mind it. Dad didn't complain, so I wont. He doesn't want to hear it anyway, but God, this silence is deafening. I decided to break the silence, but he beat me to it.

"I wonder how Sam is doing." He didn't even look up from his food as he said it.

"Come on dad, he's fine." I tried to reassure him.

"Maybe...Maybe we should go see him."

"Dad, Sam's got his own thing going, he doesn't want to see us, or else he would have called us." I hated saying that to him, but its the truth. Sam is a college man now. He left us, left the life, for what he thinks is a 'normal' life. Dad looked to his feet, I could tell that upset him by the way he pursed his lips, trying not to cry. I decided to give him some space.

"I'm going to drive around a bit, are you going to be alright?" I asked him, concerned.

"Y-yeah. Go ahead."

I opened the door, and got into the Impala. I couldn't help but stare at the motel room door. I slammed my hand on the wheel. "Goddammit Sam..." I said to myself. I ignored the fact that my hand actually did sting, as I pulled out of the drive way. I drove for about 45 minutes, and I didn't even know where I was. It was a field, surrounded by trees, nothing else. I parked the Impala, and walked. I didn't know where I was going, or why I was going, but then again, I didn't seem to care. My mind was calm, but my body was tense. I stopped and looked up, and there was a small, white, bright light, as if a star was a little too close. I dropped to the ground and just stared. It was beautiful, and it got bigger and brighter every second. I eventually had to squint, it was too damn bright. It had gotten so big, I had to look away, and a sound worse that screeching on a chalk board had pierced through my ears and rattled my brain. Is anyone else seeing this?

Then it seemed like the light had exploded, and all was calm again. I looked up, and there was no light. There was no sound. Confused, I hopped back up and looked around. What the hell just happened? Then, I saw something in the distance. I couldn't quite make out what it was. I readied my gun and approached it. As I neared, I realized that this was a person, a girl actually, and a not bad-looking one at that, from what I could see. I was right in front of her when she said, "No! Please!". I was confused, but then I realized I still had my gun drawn. I hastily put it away, but then I couldn't help but stare at her. God, she was gorgeous, and naked too. She looked up at me with pleading eyes, Jesus, she really did think I was going to hurt her. I should do something before I scare her too much.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said, as I reached my hand out to her to help her up. Not saying a word, she took my hand, still having her gaze locked in mine, and attempted to stand up. She leaned all her body weight into me, which she was actually really light, and looked down in embarrassment of not being able to walk. I guided her to the Impala, and she was able to lean against it. Hmm. A naked woman on my Impala. Nope, I had to resist all temptation, as hard as it was.

"What's your name?" I asked her, as I took off my jacket and put it on her in attempt to cover her up, more for my sake than hers.

"Lyla." She responded quietly.

"Where did you come from...Lyla?"

"Difficult to explain." She appeared so mysterious, but if I wasn't mistaken, she definitely had something to do with that light.

"What was that light?"

"That also, I difficult to explain."

At this point, I was frustrated. Was she playing a game? Should I be hunting her right now? Because humans don't come from weird, unexplained light.

"Alright... What's the game here?" I asked, not buying the 'mysterious' act any longer.

"Game? I don't play games, Dean."

"How the hell do you know my name, who the hell are you and what is going on exactly?" I was angry now, and I think she could sense it in my voice. She quickly looked away, and began to apologize. I could tell she was pleading, but it was too dark out to tell her exact facial expressions.

"Alright, come on. Ill take you to my place. Get you clothed and fed." I told her. I really didn't want to do this. But I couldn't leave her out here. With my jacket, no less.

As soon as I walked into the motel room, Dad stood straight up.

"Dean, where the hell have you been? Its been three goddamned hours!" He was angry, but still worried.

"I, uh, found a girl. Not like that, I mean, she, how do I explain this? She was just in this forest and she needed help."

"So you brought her here?"

"Well, she was naked." A smile slipped across my face as I said that. Yeah, a naked chick is wearing my jacket.

"And again... So you brought her here?"

"Just wait." I said as I bolt out of the door to bring her inside.

As she stepped into the light, I had noticed things I hadn't before. She had pale, bright skin, that glowed in the light. She has long, platinum blonde curls. And her eyes, her eyes were irresistible. Two different colors too, the right eye, was an icy, almost transparent blue. The left, was a brighter, electric blue. She was very short, and thin. As if she hasn't eaten in while. She was beautiful, to put it lightly.

"I am called Lyla." She says with a smile as she extends her hand to my father. He looks at me, and looks back to her, and returns the handshake and smile.

"That's a beautiful name. You can call me John. Are you hungry?"

"Hungry? I don't know. How do you know if you are hungry?" She responded, confused. My father and I exchanged looks, and went back to Lyla.

"Does your stomach feel empty? When is the last time you ate?" I asked.

"Never, I never ate."

I walked over to the tabled where I was eating dinner, and grabbed my fries, the only thing I had left over, as well as what was left of my soda, which was probably watered down from the melting ice. I couldn't help but wonder, never eaten before, who, or what was this girl?

"Here, it's not the best, but it's what we have." I humbly said as I handed her the meal. She accepted it as I ushered her to the chair to eat. My dad pulled me over to talk.

"What the hell is she?" He angrily whispered to me. "She has never eaten before, she has weird grammar, and you found her naked!"

"I may have forgotten to mention there was a blinding light, and an ear-piercing sound right before she showed up. But Dad, I couldn't just leave her there, she was scared that I was going to hurt her. I don't think she is anything we hunt, and if she was, she doesn't know it. The only thing that was questionable is the fact that she knew my name but-"

"She knew your name? Jesus..."

"No, just Lyla." She said from her chair, somehow hearing our conversation.

"You finished your food pretty fast." Dad said, noticing she had eaten the large fry in a matter of 2 minutes.

"Yeah, I guess I was hungry." She said looking down in her lap.

"We should get her some clothes." I suggested, as much as id miss seeing her in nothing but my jacket.

"I agree. I'll go. I don't even want to imagine what you plan on having her wear." Dad suggested. At first I was offended, but the I smirked and agreed.

_Lyla POV:_

The older man left, so now it is just me and Dean. Should I tell him now? Would he even believe me? I can say it. I can do it. _Dean, I am an angel. _No, I can't. I know his beliefs. I know he doesn't believe in us. My, he is the reason I lost my grace and I cant even tell him. I look at him, he is a good man. He helps people. I bite my lip in attempt to figure him out, but only to have him look up at me, and watch my mouth.

"Do you have family?" He asked, still watching my lips.

"I have a father, and many brothers and sisters alike." I begin to watch his mouth, maybe that's what I am supposed to do. He then moves closer to me. I am confused on how to react, so I stay put. He notices that I am uncomfortable and backs away.

"What are you? Because you sure as hell aren't human." He asks me. This is it. I don't even know what to say. Forgive me, Father.

_** End of the prologue! Okay, so I just used this as an opportunity to introduce Lyla into the story. After this, I don't know where I want to continue, but Sam will be in it. Maybe season 4, so we have Cas? I don't know . Leave suggestions and reviews please! It will really help! I will also answer ANY QUESTION YOU HAVE in the next chapters, thank you(:**_


	2. Chapter 1: Four Years Later

Supernatural: Hell's Angels

Chapter One: Four Years Later...

**~Yay the second part! I plan on uploading a new chapter everyday, but please understand that this is not always possible. Always give me reviews, suggestions, and questions, I will answer them all, and it also helps me write! I love questions xD So without further ado, I give you Chapter One: Four Years Later! ~**

_Four years later..._

_Sam's POV:_

Sometimes I can't help but ask myself if I made the right choice, coming with Dean. We have come close to death to many times, and after Dad died, I regret this journey even more. On the other side, I have Dean, Lyla, hell, even Cas sometimes. Dealing with angels and demons isn't the way this should be. We should be fighting ghosts, and werewolves, and vampires; but we have to do what we have to do. Dean caught me daydreaming, and decided to interrupt it with conversation.

"Hey, you alive over there?" Dean questioned.

"Uh, yeah. Just, thinking." I responded, sitting up and adjusting my eyes.

"So I say we hit up a diner, there's one three miles ahead. I hear they have great burgers."

"Alright. I'm starving."

"Do they have fries?" Lyla interjected. I don't know what started this obsession she has with fries, but whenever we head out to eat, Dean orders a burger, and Lyla orders just a side of fries. Then, Dean gives her the fries off of his plate. It's like routine for them.

"Every diner has fries, and if they don't, they don't have business. It's what makes this country so great." Dean explained.

"Fries make this country great? I can respect that." Lyla understood. Since Lyla isn't from Earth, she doesn't know much of anything. Even with four years of being here, she still doesn't know everything she should know, or need to know at that. It's impossible to teach her everything, even to this day, every conversation we have raises questions in that curious mind.

When we arrived at the diner, we were escorted to our table by a fairly tall, fairly attractive brunette woman. Her name tag said: "Cindy". I could tell by the way Dean was eyeing her up, that this would be an uncomfortable dinner.

Cindy seated us and asked, "What can I get ya'll to drink?". She was very southern, which was strange considering we were in Ohio.

"Water with lemon, please?" I ordered.

"Same for me." Lyla ordered also. She like particularly healthy food, except for her fry addiction.

"Coke, please, uh... Cindy." Dean ordered, with a grin and a wink. I rolled my eyes then looked to Lyla, who was attempting to make the spoon stick to her nose, something Dean had showed her how to do.

"Be right back." Cindy stated as she smiled back at Dean, then turned on her heel to fetch our drinks. Dean then turned to me and claimed, "Did you see the legs on that waitress?". Typical Dean. He never really had the time to appreciate the finer values in a woman, like sense of humor, intelligence, or personality. For him it was all about bust and legs; but if I was to be quite honest, I did sort of have a thing for Lyla. She was quite short, wasn't very smart, and rarely understood anything anyone was saying, but she had a kind heart, and a childlike spirit. I don't know what it was, but I was drawn to her. Maybe it was because she reminded me of Jessica, minus the intelligence. Running of track Dean attempted to gain my attention again.

"So anything we should be.. yanno.. involved in?" Dean asked. I snapped back to reality and pulled out my laptop.

"Yes, actually. I found this this morning. Thackery Middle School, 3 students murdered in their music classroom in the past month."

"So, what makes you think this is a job for us?" Dean questioned.

"There are no signs of struggle, or injury. They all happened late at night, after school hours too. Plus, it's a little ironic how all three deaths occurred in their music classroom." I replied.

"That does sound like a job for us." He agreed. Then, Cindy had returned with our drinks.

"Here, ya'll go." She said as she handed out the cups, and smoothly slid a piece of paper to Dean, and winked. Dean unfolded the piece of paper containing the waitresses phone number, and nonchalantly winked back. "Now what can I get ya'll to eat?"

_Dean's POV:_

Sam, Lyla, and I arrived at the high school around lunchtime the next day. An older police man approached us and eyed us up.

"This area of the school is off limits." The cop said harshly.

"Agent Tyler, this is agent Perry, and agent Mercury." I interrupted, flashing my badge in unison with Sam and Lyla.

"Hmm, what does the FBI have to do with this?" The cop asked, suspicious.

"Just following orders." Lyla interjected. She learns from me and Sam well.

"Alright, go ahead. I got my eye on you three." The cop said as he stepped aside. The three of us exchanged looks and stepped inside. I turned to Lyla and said under my breath, "Cranky son of a bitch, wasn't he?". Lyla giggled, and Sam shot me a look, that look he gives me when I am not being professional. We approached the body. Sam was right. No sign of struggle. No sign of injury. What was this? The same cop from earlier approached us.

"There are some students in the library waiting to be questioned. My upper wanted me to fetch you three to question them, since we are finished. I still smell something fishy about you guys." He said with his eyes squinted.

"Look here, uh..." I started.

"Solomon."

"Okay. Look here... Solomon... We are just doing our job. We aren't looking for trouble. We just want to find the sicko killing off these kids, don't you?" I tried reassuring the old man. He looked up at me, then down to his feet.

"Y-yeah." He responded shyly. He turned and walked away, leading us to the library. I looked to Sam, and he just shrug his shoulders.

When we arrived in the library, there was a teenage girl sitting at one of the tables. We approached her, and Sam sat in the chair to question her, while me and Lyla observed.

"How did you know the victim?" Sam asked her.

"Her name was Jenny. She was my best friend." The girl responded with a shaky voice.

"I am sorry to hear what happened to Jenny. What about you, what's your name?"

"Danielle. Are you guys going to find who did this?"

"We are going to try our best. Did Jenny have any enemies, or anyone that might try to hurt her?"

"No. Not at all. Everyone loved Jen. She volunteered, she tutored. She was part of the choir and orchestra, she a gifted musician. But there was one thing..."

"What is that, Danielle, any bit of information will help us." Sam reassured her.

"She complained of headaches a few days before she died. Jen always said it sounded like a violin was playing in her head. She told me it got louder and louder by the minute. Do you think she was drugged?" Danielle explained with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, but we will find out, I promise." Sam comforted her.

On the way out of the school, Sam looked distraught. He stopped walking and turned to me.

"Do you think all the victims had the same symptom before they were killed? Like, it was the noise that killed them?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. The only way to find out is to do research and ask friends or family of the other victims." I replied.

"Alright, I'll start research, you and Lyla go talk to other witnesses."

Me and Lyla knocked on the door of the Sanders household, the parents of the first victim. The house was very small, lower class. The grass was dead, and the porch creaked, these people obviously had money issues. A woman opened the door. She was rather lanky, and tired and sick looking. She walked with a cane, even though she looked to only be about 40.

"Mrs. Sanders? FBI, we are here to ask you a few questions about your son, Joaquin." I stated as Lyla and I flashed our badges.

"I already talked to the police, so unless you have something to tell me about the asshole who killed my son, you can just leave." She snapped, with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes.

"Please, Mrs. Sanders, right now you are the only one who can help us find out who did this." Lyla persuaded. And again, she learns well.

"Alright." Mrs. Sanders ushers us to the living room. The floor boards creek with every step, and it appears that the paint is chipping from the walls. We move to the couch, and Mrs. Sanders eases into the chair, which appears to be torn up by a dog maybe.

"Mrs. Sanders-" I begin.

"Please, call me Beth." She interrupts.

"My apologies, Beth. What can you tell me about Joaquin?"

"He was a good boy. He was smart too. As you can probably tell, we aren't in the best financial situation. I can't work because I am terribly sick, so he went to work at the grocery store, stocking cans all day after school, to pay rent and my medical bills, the ones that we could pay, anyways. He took care of me, and his father, before he passed in Iraq."

"He sounds like a gift from God." Lyla complimented.

"He really was." Beth began to sob.

"Did he happen to be involved in choir, or band, maybe the orchestra at school?" I asked.

"Oh yes! He was a gifted violinist. He was rarely ever able to make concerts, but he enjoyed going to class during the day."

_**Okay so that's the end of this chapter :3 I really want to write more, so I will probably upload more today. Please please please, review, suggest, and question. It means a lot and thanks for reading! ~~**_


	3. Chapter 2: Turn Down the Music

Supernatural: Hell's Angels

Chapter Two: Turn Down the Music

_**~Woo! Chapter two! I'm so excited to be writing these, and I really hope you all enjoy it. Please, please, please leave me reviews, questions, and suggest to your friends and other writers. I really love hearing what people think of my work. But enough chitchat- here's chapter two!~**_

_Sam's POV:_

I had just shut my computer as Dean and Lyla were walking in. Dean slammed the door behind him violently, making Lyla and I jolt.

"Everything alright?" I ask Dean.

"We are going to find this son of a bitch." Dean said, heated.

"Okay, but a, look what I found," I start as I flip my computer open. "A music teacher, Greg Drover, was stabbed to death by one of his students in the 80's. Taught in that same classroom, and died in that classroom. He was cremated."

"So that explains, well, pretty much everything." Lyla interjected. "So, there must be something tying him to the place."

"Maybe a watch, or jewelry, or an instrument." Dean suggested.

"The thing with these types of cases is that it could be anything. A hair on the rug even. We need to go back to the school and ask questions." I stated.

"The principle, what was her name, Principal Granville. I remember seeing on the sign when we walked in that she was the principle since 1982." Lyla informed. Wow, she was really observant. I don't think Dean noticed it either, by the look he shot me.

At the school, we walked with Principal Granville. She led us down a hallway as we questioned her.

"Yes, Mr. Drover. He was a good man. Smart too. Gifted, as well as a good teacher. Terrible what happened to him," She began. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. I remember walking up to the school that morning, police surrounding the school." The principal's voice became shaky, trying to fight back her tears.

"It's alright, you don't have to continue Mrs. Granville." I attempted to comfort her.

"Did he leave anything behind? Anything of his still in the school?" Dean asked her, nonchalantly. Mrs. Granville thought for a moment, then began to speak.

"Well, come to think of it, his violin is still in the music room. It has his name engraved on it, and I'm not sure where, but it's there somewhere." Mrs. Granville informs us.

Later on that night, the three of us drive up to the school. It's pitch black out tonight. Our eyes scale the school, and we move our feet to the building. As we make our way into the classroom, all is quiet. I look to my left and notice there are rows, and rows of violins, cellos, bases, and violas. _Son of a bitch! _We begin looking to the instruments, unzipping them from their protectors, and tossing them aside. Suddenly, a man appears in the front of the room. He was tall, well dressed, and angry. An unexplainable force picked us all up from the ground, and tossed us effortlessly at the wall.

"Leave!" The entity said in an irritated, booming voice. All of a sudden, a loud, screeching violin sound pierced my ears, and made my head feel like it was going to split.

"What's happening to him? Sam!" I heard Lyla yell.

"Sam!" I heard Dean call as well. The same thing started to happen to Lyla, as she fell to her knees and gripped her hair. Dean then, frantically started searching through the instruments. "Which one is a goddamn violin?" Dean yelled as he tossed instruments aside.

"The small ones!" I managed to yell.

"This one?" He asked holding up a viola.

"B-bigger!" I screamed back. Blood started trickling out of my nose, the same thing was happening to Lyla. I tried to crawl over to her, but I only made it about 2 feet. A wetness then started to come out of my ear, and I managed to get my hand up to my ear, and saw blood on my hands. I didn't know how much longer Lyla could handle it, nor I. _Please hurry Dean._

Then, the spirit made his way to Dean, and picked him up by the collar. Drover tossed Dean into the pile of instruments, and Dean arched his back in pain. I noticed then, Dean looked up, and saw and engraved violin, hanging above the door we walked in.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he attempted to stand up. He threw a viola at the spirit, and he vanished. Dean then booked it to the door and jumped up to grab the violin. Then Drover appeared again, and Dean smashed the violin onto the ground, and it shattered. Pieces of wood flew apart like sparks. Drover vanished. All was calm, and the pain was gone. I stood up cautiously, and rushed over to help Lyla up. She stumbled a bit, and I got so lost in the fact that I was holding her, that I didn't realize she could stand on her own; and to be quite honest, I don't think she realized either, seeing as she turned a bright shade of pink when I let her go. My face got warm, as well.

"Well. Now we get to pick up the pieces." Dean says, hinting at the shattered violin with his eyes. Lyla and I exchange looks, and shuffle over to the mess.

_Lyla's POV:_

My face was still balmy from Sam. I tried not to look at him while we cleaned up the mess, but I just couldn't help it. I watched him as he picked up the fragments, he was strong. His soul was pure. Sam then looked over at me, and I quickly looked away. I could feel him smiling at me, and so I giggled. I then turned red, because I really didn't mean to let out a laugh. Dean stopped what he was doing, and folded his hands.

"Alright, if you too are done playing Lucy and Ricky, then lets go burn this crap." Dean interrupted.

_**~Alright, I hope you all enjoyed. I have a few questions I would like you to predict- just to see what you guys are thinking. Here you go: What do you think of my OC, Lyla? What is one story/creature you would like to see in one of the next chapters? How far do you think Sam and Lyla's relationship will go, if at all?**_

_**Alright please answer those questions with your predictions, leave me any questions you have, and I will answer them all, I really want to get you as readers involved as much as possible, thank you(:**_


End file.
